Blind and vision impaired persons currently have limited options with respect to guidance for holding a musical instrument, orienting a musical instrument in a correct manner, tuning a musical instrument, and/or the like. More specifically, blind and vision impaired persons have to rely on another person to tell them whether they are appropriately holding and/or oriented with a particular musical instrument, or rely on their other senses, such as touch and hearing. For instruments where several components feel the same and may have very similar sounds (e.g., a piano or the like), this can be increasingly difficult. In addition, many devices used to tune an instrument provide a visual indicator as to whether a node generated by the instrument is flat or sharp, which cannot be adequately used by blind and vision impaired persons.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that provide guidance a vision impaired person to appropriately direct the person to the musical instrument, orient the person with the musical instrument, and/or tune the musical instrument.